


The Continuing Misadventures of Addy Weaver

by SpyPoet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, magicqueer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyPoet/pseuds/SpyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 2030s' brought a new wave of children to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry - which includes one boy, Addison Weaver, who very much prefers to be called and identifies as a girl, thank you very much. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Continuing Misadventures of Addy Weaver

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from my tumblr for those that follow Magicqueers and want somewhere else to comment but have no tumblr.

It started with a very simple statement.

"Your son is a wizard." Professor McGonagall said briskly, looking over at Addison Weaver. The young boy, with his sandy-brown hair and brown eyes looked back at the Professor, a strange woman who was proclaiming him to be... something? A wizard?

"Magic isn't real." She blurted out, her brown eyes wide. The strange woman turns to her, and smiles, a look that slightly warms up her lined face. "Is it not?" She asks, mildly. "I teach Transfiguration at the school, which, is when it is put into the most base terms, is the magic of transforming one thing into another. Please observe."

Pulling out her wand, McGonagall held up a simple match, placed it on the table, and then tapped it with her wand, casting the appropriate spell, at which point, it turned into a needle. "You see, magic. Please, touch it. Hold it up."

Addison grabbed the needle off of the table, exclaiming in surprise over the action. "That is so cool... I'm going." She declares.

"Addison Matthew Weaver!" Her mother exclaims, shocked. "You are not--" McGonagall smiles. "I believe he's made his decision-" A quick flinch, one well-hidden from her parents, caused Addison to flinch. "If you'd like, I can escort you around and to Diagon Alley, where you may purchase the supplies needed for the school year."

Her parents shocked faces did nothing to deter her, and Addison jumped to her feet, quickly grabbing her loafers and a jacket. "Come on, mum! Dad!" She said eagerly. Her mom, still in shock, shakes her head, but her dad gives his son a look, and then nods. "Alright. Stay here, dear, I'll go with Addison and... Professor McGonagall."

The trip to London was fun, even if it was raining a bit. Addison didn't seem to mind, and upon entering the Leaky Cauldron, she could barely manage to keep herself from bouncing, watching everything - including a man's teacup that was stirring itself! Professor McGonagall allowed herself a small, secretive smile.

Entering the courtyard, McGonagall said clearly, "To enter, you must tap this brick - three up, and two across from the rubbish bin." She taps the brick and the hole slowly opens, revealing the bustling, lively community of Diagon Alley.

"Our first stop will be the Gringotts Wizarding Bank; you'll need to exchange your Muggle Money for wizarding currency. They enter the bank, and neither Weaver could stop themselves from staring; especially at the goblins. "Goblins are some of the best caretakers of currency and they guard this place well."

As they walked up to the counter, McGonagall explained, "The currency is 'knuts', 'sickles', and 'galleons' - the exchange rate is:"

"One sickle to twenty-nine knuts, one galleon is seventeen sickles." The goblin interrupts her. "How may I help you."

David Weaver steps forward, nervous. "I need to exchange my currency for yours..." And slid over a series of pounds. The money is exchanged quickly, and Addison gets handed a small bag filled up, as her father mutters, "Whatever you don't spend you can keep for further use, I guess..."

Addison turns to McGonagall, holding up the list. "So now I just get these items, right? Daddy, can I get an owl?" David nodded in response, causing Addison to give a happy cry, then duck into Madam Malkin's.

Looking around the shop, she fingered the girls' skirts quietly, before her father called out, "Addison, come over here to get fitted for your robes and pants; I'll expect you'll need more next year. You're not done growing quite yet, after all." Her shoulders drooping, she went over to get fitted for her boys' uniform, knowing that if she argues about this then things will go badly for her.

After exiting Madam Malkins', the trio approached the other shops; Flourish and Blotts, Potage's Cauldron Shoppe, Scribbulus Writing Implements, and the Apothecary, a place that opened up Addy's eyes wider than she had in ages.

Eventually, however, they ended up at Ollivander's Wand Shop, the place, McGonagall declared, for any sort of wand. Upon entering it, Addy called out nervously, "H-hello?" She tentatively stepped through the building until she game to a man, who turned and smiled at her. "Ahh, a new student, then, are we?" She nodded. "my name is Mr. Ollivander. Let's see about your wand, hmm?"

He pulls out a measuring tape, which proceeded to measure anything and everything, as he pulled out boxes of wands and passing them to her. To each he said 'hrm', or 'No, no', until at last, she laid her hand on a wand, lifting it up to the air and bringing it down in a sure stroke, sparks emitting from it.

"Ah, yes." Ollivander said, smiling. "10 and three-fourths inches, chestnut, unicorn hair core, and slightly springy. A good, stable wand; the combination of wood and core is curious, most curious-"

"E-excuse me." Addy asks, cautiously. "But why is it curious?"

"Why, three successive heads of the Wizengamot - that is, a facet of the wizarding justice systems - each had unicorn hair and chestnut wands." Addy was shocked silent, and paid up for her wand, curiously fingering the box.

McGonagall comments, "Don't use magic outside of school. It's illegal under the Wizarding Rules; when you reach of age then you can use magic freely." Addy goes 'aw' quietly, sighing.

"That just leaves my owl, then." Addy notes, looking at her paper list.

"Then we go to Eeylops Emporium." Mcgonagall says, neatly nudging her into the crowded, bustling room, full of all sorts of creatures.

There, Addy spent but bare minutes as she eventually fell in loved with a gorgeous looking tawny owl, taking her to the front, and declaring, "I think I'll name you 'Brigid'." this done, the trio continued on their way home, Professor McGonagall escorting them to the door stop, only pausing to say:

"You can reach the Hogwarts Express at Platform Nine and Three Quarters at the King's Cross station on September First." McGonagall explains. "I'll tell you this ahead of time; to enter the platform, you just must simply walk directly at the metal ticket box between platforms nine and ten. That is all. At that point, you can load your trunks onto the Hogwarts Express and continue on the trip to school. Have a good day. I look forward to seeing you, Addison Weaver."

McGonagall left, leaving a happy Addison and very unhappy parents behind - and a lot of books to read.

On September 1st...

Addison, her travel cart loaded with her trunk and her owl, Brigid, looked over at her parents, giving them hugs. "I'll be fine, you know me, mum, dad. I'll write lots of letters; look for Brigid in a few weeks!" She then turns around, steeling her shoulders as she pushed her cart straight towards the box, disappearing out of their sight and onto the platform, watching in awe at the chaos.

Turning to crane her neck, she barely manages to stop in time as a boy stumbles into her, steadying her wit ha hand. "Whoa, sorry 'bout that! My mum and dad are over there with my cat and the train is about to leave - oh, you don't have anything loaded - let me help you with that."

She accepts the help gratefully, explaining, "I'm Addy Weaver." He smiles back at her. "Shaun, Shaun Atkins. 'M a first year; my dad's a wizard and me mums' a Muggle; you?"

"First year, both Muggles." She says, gratefully. "Oh, all the compartments are full-" Shaun shakes his head. "You can come sit with me; I'm in the back end of the train." he bounds back outside to grab the cat carrier, before reentering and leading her down to the end compartment.

Shaun and Addy continued their conversation, finally getting the announcement to put on their uniforms as night darkened. Excited, but unhappy with her uniform of non-choice, Addy put on her robe, making sure to check herself out in the small mirror she had. "I am /so/ not ready for this." She mumbles to Shaun, before disembarking the Hogwarts Express.

"It'll be fine, honest. Look, there's Hagrid - my mum was tellin' me he's the Keeper of the Keys and the Grounds for the Scohol!" Shuna says, pointing at the large man shouting for the first years to follow him.

They did, each of them boarding rickety little boats to float across the tranquil lake, the stars shining in the skies. After a short trip, they go under a cliff, through a wall of ivy, and into the Chamber of Reception, where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I am the Transfiguration professor at this school. In a few moments, you will be entering the Great Hall at which point you will be sorted into one of the four Houses of Hogwarts. At that time, the start-of-term-feast will start."

After approximately ten minutes, she led them into the Great Hall, where /everyone/ had their breath taken away. "Oh my gosh." Addy whispered, staring up into the candle-floating, starry ceiling, to the great head table, to the older students - it was amazing.

However, they finally made it to the front, where an old worn hat was sitting. After a few minutes, it opened its' mouth, and started singing:

"Four houses grown,  
Four houses true,  
they make the heart   
of our academy new.  
Red and gold,  
Yellow and Black,  
Blue and bronze,  
Green and Silver,  
the rainbow of love,  
acceptance, and truth.  
Might you be in Gryffindor,  
where the strong of heart be true?  
Or perhaps in Hufflepuff,  
for your loyalty and love?  
Ravenclaw has its' wit,  
with wisdom and creativity,  
or maybe even Slytherin,  
where your cunning will be   
useful to you.  
So put the Sorting Hat on your head,  
and you'll find out what lies ahead!"

After a length pause for clapping, McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment, and cleared her throat.

"Atkins, Shaun!"

Her new friend leaving her, Addy watches breathlessly as he goes to sit under the Sorting Hat. After a few moments, the Hat opened its' ripped mouth and declares, "RAVENCLAW!" sending the group of blue and silver-wearing table-mates into cheers.

This was so /cool/.

Knowing her last name, Addy continued to watch in silent trepidation as the numbers around her slowly dwindled. Finally, however, she was the last one left...

"Weaver, Addison!"

A new Hogwarts student ascended the steps to take her seat on the chair, even as McGonagall raised the Sorting Hat to place it on her head, where it slipped over her eyes. The Sorting Hat murmured faintly to her.

"Ah, intelligent, but friendly; do good by the rights of others… I could put you in Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, but there’s a bravery, a bravery of heart here… isn’t there, miss Weaver?"

The muggle-born girl nearly fell off of her chair in thought, thinking back at him, “How did you know? I was…”

"Born a boy, but you call yourself a girl. No amount of pants can hide your true thoughts and feelings." The Sorting Hat whispers back to her. "Now, when we’re done here, talk to Filius Flitwick, who is the house head of-"

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat roars.

Addy Weaver bounces off of the sorting stool, a wide grin splitting her face. A new home, a new place, somewhere she can be herself. Sitting down next to Shaun, she hisses at him, "That was great! He even called me by my real pronouns and everything!" Shaun grinned at that. "I'dve thought your parents would, too, but sometimes I forget that the Muggles aren't as, well, forward, as the wizarding community is." he says, easily.

"Look, it'll be okay; what else did it tell you?"

"To talk to my house head? Filius Flitwick?"

"Oh, yeah. He's the real little professor, up there." Shaun points. "Charms teacher. Come on, let's EAT!" The two start eating, introducing themselves to their fellow tablemates and such. However, after awhile, the plates eventually fade away, and a young man and girl stand up. "Good evening! We're your house prefects. My name is Jonathan and this is Amanda; if you'll follow us, we can take you to the dormitories."

Walking through Hogwarts was like walking through a maze, which she murmured to Shaun. He grinned back at her. "That isn't far from the truth, look - that staircase is moving! The portraits all move too, but they can talk back, so it can't be that hard to find a spot."

They eventually end up in front of the door, all the students watching. "As Ravenclaws, we are made up of wit and cleverness. As such, we do not have a password - instead, we have this." Amanda, the Prefect, lifts up the bronze knocker, and knocks. The eagle's mouth opens, and a voice asks, "What came first, the light, or the dark?"

Amanda frowns for a few minutes, before she responds, "Both came together, for there is not one without the other."

The door opens. Addy stands to the side to allow the others to pass, leaving just her and Amanda in the staircase. "... can I go talk to Professor Flitwick?" She asks, just blurting it out. Amanda arches an eyebrow and says, with a sigh, "You really should go to the boys' dorm and unpack."

"T-that's why." Addy says, slightly embarassed. "M-my name is Addy, and I'm a girl. Not a boy. At least, I don't identify as one, even if I was born one." Amanda stares at her for a few minutes, before smiling, and nodding. "I understand. I take it your parents don't really ... approve?"

Addy nods. "Y-yes. They wouldn't let me get a girls' uniform, either, which I really want." Amanda reaches out to take her hand and squeeze it. "It's okay." She says, reassuringly. "You're not the first, and you sure as heck won't be the last; there are other Ravenclaws' just like you, and I'm sure Professor Flitwick can get you some skirts and stuff like that; the rest of the uniform is the same as the boys', so you won't have any issue."

"Plus, it's like the castle KNOWS - if you identify as a girl, then you'll be in the girls' dorm. I had thought it was a bit odd we had gotten six boys and four girls at first at the sorting, but now everything makes sense!"

They went down to Flitwicks' office, who peered over his spectacles at them. "Oh no, already?" he exclaims. "Here, let me get the cupcakes--" Amanda starts laughing, shaking her head. "No, no, Professor. Addy here is a girl. She's a muggle-born, though, so her parents, who think of her as a boy, did'nt get her a girl uniform. Can you see to the house elves and make sure she has some skirts in the morning for the first day of classes?"

"House elves? The cupcakes?" Addy asks, confused.   
Amanda grinned. "You're a Ravenclaw; go find out on your own."   
"Aw, man!"

Flitwick blinked. "Oh, I see. Yes, that can be taken care of easily. Thank you for having the strength to let us know, Miss Weaver. Trust me when I inform you that we stand for no bullying here, and if you are a girl, then a girl you shall be. Amanda, over the week, don't forget the--"

"The inter-house bullying standards and stuff, yes Professor." Amanda responds.

Flitwick flicks a hand at them both. "Good. Now get back to your dorms; I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Miss Weaver, don't you worry - this will be all taken care of."

"Yes, of course! Thank you Professor!" Addy says, before exiting the room.


End file.
